Percy's Wild Adventures
by the Lemons of Olympus
Summary: Each chapter is a lemon (smut, whatever.) featuring our favorite Seaweed Brain. No hate in the review section. Follow along as Percy Jackson sleeps his way around Camp Half Blood!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hit that review button and give me suggestions!**_  
_**This is a story about how Percy..develops and fucks his way around camp ;) enjoy.**_

"Hey Percy, looking good!" A bikini-clad Aphrodite girl winks at me.  
Her friend whistles. "Damn." She waves and they both walk away, laughing.  
I shake my head and continue to the lake, flashing a smile and the group of girls standing on the dock. I walk to my spot, a large rock that I had engraved my name in and a tree casting shade over it. The water laps against the side of the rock. I toss my towel onto the rock and strip my shirt off.  
I stand on the rock and wave to the girls. They smile and giggle at me. I stretch my arms above my head and dive into the water. I sit at the bottom of the lake, the only spot where I can actually be alone. I sit there and think, and eventually I doze off.  
When I wake, the girls are gone and the moon is the source of light. _Shit._ I think. _Chiron's gonna be pissed!_  
I start to stand on the bottom of the lake when I see feet dip into the water. I watch as the lady slips into the water and starts swimming, out to the dock in the middle of the lake. I trail behind her, watching a perfect body cut through the water. She is wearing a silvery two piece, with ties holding the top and bottom to her.  
I watch as she climbs out of the water and I kick my feet, breaking the surface soon after. I quietly glide to the ladder. I climb onto the dock and whisper, "boo!"  
Annabeth, the only girl to not give me attention, gasps and turns. "Percy!" She says and pushes me slightly. I grin at her. "That was not fair." She laughs.  
"All is fair in love and war." I wink at her.  
"Fine." She rolls her eyes.  
See, we have an ongoing competition. Whoever can surprise the other the most times before school starts back up, wins. The surprise can be anything, something scary or a prank. The winner gets to do anything with/to the loser.  
"Does that put me a point ahead?"  
"No way, Seaweed Brain. I pulled ahead after all of your orange shirts somehow turned pink and shrank two sizes."  
"No fair! You got the Aphrodite cabin to help you."  
"Well, now we're tied."  
"Whatever, Wise Girl."  
She turns around to look at the water and I have to restrain myself from checking out her perfect body. "Chiron's mad at you."  
"Why?"  
"Well, you didn't show up to any of your lessons or to dinner. He thinks something happened."  
"I just fell asleep."  
"Ok." She steps closer to the edge. "Percy, come look at this!" She points into the water.  
I stand next to her. "I don't see anything." I look her in the eye. "You've got an evil smile."  
She laughs and lunges at me, smashing her lips to mine. We fall backwards into the water. I concentrate and create a giant bubble for us to sit in.  
"Well that was..surprising." I say and she smiles.  
"One point for me." She leans forward and presses herself against me. Our lips move in perfect sync.  
"Since when do you like me like this, Wise Girl?"  
"Since you saved me from Atlas."  
"That was four years ago."  
"I couldn't go after you. You would never notice me. You're the talk of the camp."  
"And what do they say?"  
"They say, 'have you seen Percy? He's so tan and his eyes..ahh.' and the friend replies with, 'oh and his abs. He's so powerful and perfect.'"  
"And what do you say?"  
"I say, 'too bad all the pretty girls are basically throwing themselves on his dick. He should save some for the less fortunate.'"  
"Don't worry, there's plenty of Percy to go around. You just have to ask for it."  
"Percy, can I see the legendary dick that everyone talks about?"  
"Everyone talks about it? No one at this camp has seen it!"  
"Until now." She pushes me backwards and yanks down my swim trunks before I can even say 'Hey!'  
It's not like I want to stop her though. She's the only girl at this camp who doesn't seem mesmerized by me. She's also the only one I'm interested in, especially since she's started turning into a woman.  
"And what do you think you're doing?"  
"Hopefully?" She says. "You."  
She rubs her hand up my thigh and grabs the base of my cock. I can feel it start to harden under her warm touch. She sits on my legs and kisses me. I use my hands to untie her bathing suit. She slowly starts to stroke my cock. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip, causing me to open my mouth. Soon our tongues are wrestling, fighting for dominance. She bucks her hips slightly and makes me even harder. I finish untying her top and she presses against me. My cock grows to it's full 9 inches.  
"Percy." She gasps. "How do you expect anyone to do stuff with this?" She squeezes my cock gently.  
I moan. "Like that, baby."  
She bends over and takes me in her mouth, her tongue rubbing all over my cock. I moan and untie her bottoms, letting them join our other clothes at the bottom of the lake. I moan loudly as Annabeth starts humming, sending a jolt of pleasure through my junk. I run my hands along her body and rub around her pussy. She moans on my dick, sending that same jolt of pleasure.  
"Mmm Percy. You are soo big." She says when she takes me out of her mouth to breathe.  
"Lay down. It's your turn."  
She does what I say. I take her legs and put them on my shoulders. I lean down and run my tongue over her slit. I slowly push my tongue into her, flicking around and exploring her pussy. I take my hand and work my thumb over her clit. After a couple seconds, I run my tongue up to her clit, flicking it around. I suck on it and insert two fingers into her wet pussy, thrusting them in and out.  
This is my first ever attempt at oral sex. Judging by her loud moans of pleasure, I'm doing good.  
I flick her clit around with my tongue, working my fingers faster. I bend them a little and she gasps. "Oh my gods, Percy! Right there! Yeah, yeah." She moans and arches her back. I can feel her pussy walls getting tighter. Her moans get louder. Quickly, I shove my tongue in her pussy and swirl it around like a tornado. I rub quick circles over her clit.  
"Fuck! I'm gonna..shit!" She screams and orgasms, her liquids running over my tongue. I lap them up and smile at her.  
"I need you. My pussy is tingling. I need you in me."  
"What do you want me to do to you?" I ask her, my thumb still working her clit.  
"I want you to put your huge cock in my tight, wet pussy. I want you to fuck me hard and fast until I scream your name and cum all over your hard cock. I want you to fuck me even harder, my juices helping your cock slide in and out. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow, then I want you to cum inside me, making me cum again, my pussy sore and body shaking."  
I moan slightly. "Whatever you say." I rub the tip of my cock against her opening.  
"Perseus fucking Jackson. If you keep teasing me I swear to gods-ah!" She stops talking when I ram my dick inside her. "Holy fucking shit! You are soo big!" She gasps.  
I smile and focus on fucking the shit out of her. I thrust in and out of her, my balls making a slapping sound against her perfect ass. Her face turns red as she screams, begging me for more. My dick pushes into her tight pussy, exploring her. After three more thrusts, she gasps.  
"Percy!" She screams. "Right. There."  
I pound her pussy, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot. With every thrust, she moan/gasps. Her pussy walls tighten around my dick and she screams my name. Thick, white liquid lubes up my dick, making it easier to thrust in and out of her.  
"I-I can't believe you made me cum!" She pants.  
I grunt and force myself inside of her, hard. I let my instincts take over and I fuck her fast. I can already feel her walls getting tighter. She throws her arms around me and hold me close. I hit her sweet spot again and again.  
"Percy!" She gasps. "I'm gonna..again!"  
As she nears her orgasm, I pump my dick inside of her. I hold it against her g-spot and move my hips in gentle circles. I grunt. "Shiit.." I whisper and shoot my load inside her, ropes of hot, thick, white cum pushing into her pussy. She screams my name and digs her nails into my back. She arches her back and starts shaking, white liquid spilling out of her, her cum mixing with mine. I lick and suck all the cum out of her and she does the same to me. I lay down in the bubble.  
She leans over and kisses me.  
"Wise girl.." I moan and close my eyes.  
"Yeah Seaweed Brain?"  
I can't answer. Exhaustion takes over my body and brain. I mumble something that sounds like, "Ihh ugg ooh."  
She giggles and rests her head on my chest. Before slipping out of consciousness, I hear her whisper, "One point for me."

_**I think Annabeth surprised us all in this chapter ;D . Let me know what you think! Also, leave suggestions about who he should screw next. I am not opposed to anything, though I'm not really comfortable (or skilled) at writing gay porn. Until next time! ~TLOO**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of Percy's Wild Adventures. I got a few requests/suggestions so here it goes. Hope I don't disappoint.**_

I sit on my bed in a towel, not wanting to get up. After a long day of training, I took a shower and now I'm just waiting for the signal to get up.

After a while, I start thinking back. A week ago, I did the impossible. I hooked up with Wise Girl. Now, she won't even talk to me..but still, I did it. I sit there and think about her perfect body, her tight pussy..

Fuck. My erection throbs, barely covered by the towel.

Chiron's horn blows in the distance. The Hunter's have arrived.

I start to get up, distracted by the thought of a _great_ capture-the-flag game tonight. Then I remember my, _ah_, predicament. I sit back down. There's only one way to fix this..

Slowly, I wrap my hand around my junk and start pumping. I think about how I was thrusting in and out of Annabeth while she was screaming my name.

"Hey Percy, I-oh!" Thalia says, walking in on me.

"Thalia! I, uh, I can explain." I grab my towel off the ground and throw it over my lap. It's not like it hides anything.

"Is there really anything to explain?" She asks, not taking her eyes off of the towel.

"Well, you see.." I can't tell her about Annabeth! "No, I guess there isn't anything to explain."

She sits next to me and sets her hand on my knee. "It's ok, Percy."

"Yeah..Ok.." I look at her face, she is still focusing on my erection.

She doesn't say anything, but she runs her hand up my thigh, to the edge of the towel.

"Uh, Thalia, your oath?" I say.

She sighs. "Percy, after I joined the Hunter's, the goddess taught me something. I cannot share it with you, but don't worry about my oath." She rolls her eyes. She pulls the towel off and tosses it on the floor.

I start to protest but my words turn into moans when she starts pumping my cock. She wraps her lips around my tip and swishes her tongue around. Then, she takes my full length into her mouth, my dick sliding down her throat with ease.

"Oh my gods, Thalia. You're fucking _amazing_."

She looks me in the eyes and starts to hum, sending waves of pleasure up my spine, causing me to shiver. When she stops to breath, I take the time to ask a question.

"Luke.."

"Let's just say that we were connected in more ways than one. Lean back."

I do what she says and she quickly sheds her clothes. Her amazing body had been hidden by her loose clothing, but now it is in plain sight. I rake my eyes over her perfect curves and my erection starts to ache, begging for more from this amazing girl.

She climbs over me, straddling my chest. She pushes her tits together, my dick between them, and she moves up and down. She licks my tip, bucking her hips, her hot pussy warming me.

"Oh, shit." I moan, feeling precum dribble out.

I grab her hips and pull her pussy to my face. Her tits rub against my stomach, right near the base of my cock. She continues to pump my dick in and out of her mouth as I run my tongue over her pussy. I hold her hips in place as she bucks and moans.

Her moans feel _terrific_, so I push my tongue inside her, wetting her pussy. I explore her hole, trying to find her sweet spot. I curl my tongue and run it against her walls, causing her to gasp and shake in pleasure. There. I rub my tongue against that spot again and again. When her walls start to tighten I swish my tongue around quickly.

"Percy!" She screams and her liquids coat my tongue. I suck all of them out of her. "I need you inside me." She pants.

I lift her up and flip her over. She spreads her knees apart and rests her forearms on the bed. I slowly insert my dick, thinking that there will be a barrier I have to break through. Just like with Annabeth, there is none.

Once I pump my full dick into her, I start thrusting. First slowly, then quicker and quicker. She moans when I thrust lightly, screams when I pound her. I feel a tightening in my balls. I grunt and pull her hips against me, making a slapping sound when I thrust. I reach up and grab her tits, squeezing them and using them to pull her closer.

"Fuck! Percyy!" She screams and her walls tighten. I can't hold it any longer. I shoot my load into her, causing her to cum. Her whole body shakes and she screams. We both collapse on the bed and lie there, panting, to exhausted to move.

"Percy? Thalia?" Annabeth yells from outside. "I'm coming in."

_**Uh oh! Silly Percy. What do you think will happen with that? Until next time. ~TLOO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so last I updated, Percy and Thalia were too exhausted to move. And Annabeth was walking in. Let's see how this goes.**_

* * *

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth yells, walking in and seeing Thalia and I, covered in sweat, breathing hard, and naked. "You guys..my best friends.."

"Annabeth, it's not what it looks like!" Thalia gasps.

Annabeth walks closer and I grab her by the leg. Pulling her against me I whisper, "what? You don't like sharing?"

She shivers a little. "Not you, Seaweed Brain."

"Mmm. I see." I mumble, running my hand along the inside of her leg, then slipping my hand in her pants and rubbing her pussy slightly.

Her anger slowly subsides. "Uh, well, I.." Her face gets red as she tries not to moan.

"Did you two..?" Thalia asks.

I let Annabeth answer. "Erm, well." She gasps and twitches a little when I push two fingers inside of her.

"I take that as a yes.." Thalia says, a hungry gleam in her eyes.

Thalia grabs my dick and starts rubbing it slowly, willing it to get hard again. I finger fuck Annabeth roughly.

"I-I need to sit!" She pants.

I allow her to pull off her pants and lay on the bed before I ram my fingers back inside her. She rubs her clit and Thalia pumps me harder. Thalia smashes her lips against mine and I put a finger from my other hand inside her. Inside Annabeth, I swirl my fingers in a circle, driving her crazy. She moans loudly and shakes a little, cumming on my fingers. I pull them out and lick her cum off of my fingers while staring into her eyes.

"Fuck, Percy! Get inside me!" She pants.

Thalia lets go of my dick and I push my full length inside Annabeth. She moans. "It's been too long!" She grabs Thalia's thighs and pulls her pussy to her mouth. Annabeth starts slowly licking Thalia's thighs, then moves to her pussy. Thalia uses her tongue to flick Annabeth's clit while I fuck the shit out of her, faster and harder than ever before.

After a few minutes of pounding Annabeth, I pull out. She whimpers a little. I lay on the bed and shove Thalia onto my dick. She bounces up and down. I pull Annabeth over and she sits on my face. Her and Thalia start kissing, tongues fighting. I moan a little. That is _soo_ hot. I wiggle my head a little bit and slowly lick up and down Annabeth's pussy. She bucks her hips a little. I push my tongue inside her already-wet pussy. She reaches down and rubs Thalia's clit and Thalia roughly massages Annabeth's. Thalia sits on my dick, pushing it all the way inside. She bucks her hips, moving in circles and moaning. Every couple seconds, I thrust roughly. I focus on eating out Annabeth. My tongue runs along the inside of her pussy, curling up and down her walls. She shakes with pleasure and I flick my tongue around faster.

"Fuck!" I yell and Thalia jumps up. Cum shoots out of my dick, covering it. Thalia and Annabeth lick it up.

They start kissing again. Thalia leans back and Annabeth pushes three fingers inside of her. I collapse on the bed and watch them finger fuck each other. Then, Annabeth climbs on top of Thalia, eating her out. Thalia returns the favor. Soon enough, they are both moaning and sweating. Then, as if on a timer, they both explode in eachother's faces. They lap up all the cum and lean against my chest. I pull a blanket up and cover us. I lean back, smirking, and fall asleep.

* * *

_**I know no one asked me to do this, but I did it for my own enjoyment ;D . I'm sorry that it's so short. That's the first time I've ever written a threesome lemon, how did it turn out? Questions, comments, suggestions, anything just hit that review button and let me know! ~TLOO**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**In my fanfiction, there is no Prophecy of 7, and the Romans live alongside the Greeks in peace. Capisce?**_

_**I wanted to clarify that for my next lemon, and for future lemons. This doesn't coincide with the other two lemons. If any stories mix, I'll let you know. Alright now, here we**** go.**_

* * *

"You're the new girl, right?" I ask, falling into step with a beautiful, tan brunette.

"Yeah. My name's Piper." She watches her feet as she walks.

"Nice to meet you, Piper. My name's Percy."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone talks about you. I see why." She gives me a once-over, eyes raking my bare chest.

"Oh? And what do they say?"

"Not much, but enough so that I know you are the king of the camp."

I laugh a little. "Yeah, I guess that's me. Well, new girl, there is a little initiation test I have for you."

She looks at me, a gleam in her eyes. "I can only imagine."

"Do you accept?" I wink at her and bite my bottom lip.

"Of course."

"Alright. Meet me at my cabin in, oh, about 5 minutes."

"Got it. Do I need to, uh, bring anything?"

I shrug. "Whatever will help." I wink again and jog to my cabin. I shove dirty clothes and old sheets under the bunks. I open the doors that lead to the master bedroom and make sure nothing embarrassing is to be seen. I put a glass of water near the bed so that I can re energize easily. I wait, sitting on my bed in nothing but swimming trunks.

A quiet knock comes from the front of the cabin. "Come in." I holler.

Piper walks in. She's wearing a black skirt that flows to her mid-thigh. For a shirt, she has a small blue tanktop that shows her midriff and cleavage. She wears nothing on her feet and is carrying a black purse. "Hi." She blushes a little and throws her purse on the floor. Something in it starts buzzing and she blushes deeper, reaching for the bag. I beat her to it and pull out a small vibrator. I smirk and look at her, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"I, uh, wasn't sure what we were going to do. What _are_we going to do?" She mumbles.

Instead of answering I push her, not too hard but hard enough so that she falls onto the bed. She spreads her legs slightly and I dive down, licking up and down the inside of her thighs. I pull her blue lace thong off with my teeth and drop it on the floor. She shivers a little and pulls her skirt to her knees. I pull it off the rest of the way and it joins the thong.

"Oh. I see." She whispers and I go to work. I lick her thighs, then move to her stomach. I pull off her shirt and bra, then toss them to the side. I kiss between her large breasts, then down her stomach. I kiss her mound and lightly run my tongue down the rest of the way. Over her clit and over her entrance. She moans and bucks her hips a little. I smile a little and run my tongue back up to her clit, repeating that until she pants.

"Stop teasing!" She gasps. I tilt my head and use my teeth to spread her lips. I slowly push my tongue into her. She puts her hand on the back of my head and pulls so that I shove my tongue deep inside her. I pick up the vibrator and rub slow circles with it on her clit. She bucks and moans, holding my face in her pussy. I swirl my tongue around and explore her pussy. She pants and begs me for more so I flick my tongue back and forth quickly, earning some loud moans. I move the vibrator faster and she arches her back, keeping my face where it is.

"Fuckin A!" She yells. I can feel her walls getting tighter so I swirl my tongue faster and faster. She jerks her body around and let's go of my head. "Percyyyy!" She yells, then her liquids flow. I lap them up and swallow them, turning off the vibrator. I put it on the side table for later use. I stand at the foot of the bed and she sits in front of me.

"Oh my _gods_ you're good!" She moans. "I feel amazing right now. I need you." She runs her hand on the cloth of my shorts, along my hard member. "If you can use your dick half as well as your tongue, I.." She chuckles a little.

A moan escaped my lips. She pulls off my pants and they join the pile of clothes. She looks at my dick and licks the tip. She pumps her hand up and down the shaft. I reach down and push a finger into her hot pussy. She moans and sends vibrations of pleasure up my dick. I slip another finger into her tight pussy and finger fuck her as hard as I can. When she moans, she sends jolts of pleasure up my dick. I thrust my fingers into her hard, then feel a tightening in the heel of my hand. "Fuck!" I say and pull my fingers out.

"What's wrong?"

"Fucking hand cramp." I mumble.

"That's okay. Just fuck me."

She lays back on the bed and grabs her knees, pulling her legs towards the bed. I put my hands on either side of her, positioning myself above her pussy. I dip my tip into her, then pull it out, rubbing it against her clit. She moans loudly and I can see her getting wet, her pussy gleaming. Before she can say anything I push myself down, shoving my dick into her. She gasps loudly and moans.

"Oh yeah, fuck me! Oh Percy! You're so big!" She pants as I thrust in and out of her. My balls hit against her ass loudly. I grunt and pump my dick in her.

She let's go of her legs and reaches for her vibrator. She turns it on and rubs it over her clit, immediately shaking. Her moans fill the room, making me moan and pound her pussy harder. I grab one of her tits and massage it.

"Fuck!" She yells, her pussy walls contracting on my dick. The feeling of her, so tight, drives me insane. I move at a superhuman speed, pumping my dick in and out of her. "I'm..Shit!" She screams as she cums, her liquid coating my dick. I moan loudly and slow my thrusting. I get on my knees and she shoves me into her mouth. I fuck the back of her throat and feel an orgasm coming. I moan loudly and release my load, strands of cum shooting into her throat.

"Percy.." She shakes a little and pulls me to her. I collapse and she falls asleep, so I pull up a blanket and cuddle against her, eventually slipping into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just to clarify: in this lemon, Percy is dreaming. It's real, but he's dreaming. Understand? ~TLOO**_

* * *

I stumble through a long dark hallway. I can't see anything. It seems like I've walked for _ages_ when a light appears at the end of the hall. I smile a little and speed up, running to the light. At the end of the hallway is a pair of double doors, golden and engraved with blue and purple feathers. My knees buckle a little and I fall against the doors, pushing them open and spilling into a small room.

All around the room are floor-to-ceiling mirrors, so no matter which way I look, I am faced with my own reflection. In the center of the room is a large bed with a golden canopy covering it. The canopy is pulled back and I gulp a little.

"Q-queen Hera." I mutter.

"Perseus Jackson." Hera steps down from the bed, wearing a sheer golden nightgown that clings to her legs when she walks. She flicks her hands and the doors behind me slam shut, melting into mirrors.

"What am I doing here?" I demand.

Hera flicks her hand again and the canopy ties itself back. I catch my reflection in one of the mirrors-my clothes have disappeared and been replaced with loose golden boxers.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Hera sits on the bed. "Let me explain, Chosen One. Every 100 years or so, Zeus let's me choose the strongest, bravest, most god-like demigod of the age. It's been well over 100 years and finally a hero worthy of me has appeared."

"Me?"

"Yes, hero."

"What do you do with the demigod?"

She answers by pulling off her nightgown. Her body is really nice: perky D's and a firm ass. I gulp again and try to keep myself from thinking about plowing her...

"But-but you are the goddess of home and marriage and.." I trail off.

"Please. Do you really think I like watching my husband go off and betray everything I stand for? No. That's why, every 100 or so I get my hero and I act like all the other gods and goddesses for an hour."

"Oh." _Oh_. I shake my head, trying to think straight. Hera wants to have an affair...with _me_. "Me?" I ask again.

She laughs, her body shaking slightly when she does so. "Yes, my hero. You are by far the greates demigod of the age, so I am giving you the option of sleeping with me."

"Option?"

"If you choose to reject my offer, I will pluck this memory from your brain and send you to the dream you are supposed to be having."

"And if I accept?"

"You do whatever you want. And get to remember."

I think for a moment. I can either fuck the shit out of a goddess or leave. The only downside I see to this is that Hera has been a major bitch to me in the past, but that is _very_ easy to overlook when sex is involved.  
"Have you made your choice, hero?"

"Yes, queen Hera." I step forward and climb onto the bed.

"And?"

"And you should prepare for the best fuck you've ever had." I say, ripping off my shorts and tossing them across the room.

Hera grins and throws herself on me. She rubs her tits against me and I feel myself starting to get hard. She feels my cock pressing against her stomach and looks down. She gasps and mutters in Ancient Greek. "Boy, you are the biggest I've ever seen."

I grin and she sucks on my tip. I moan slightly as she moves her lips up and down my shaft. I tangle my fingers in her hair and push down on her head, shoving my full dick down her throat. I thrust, grunting a bit as I fuck the back of her throat.

Hera pulls up and breathes heavily, pumping my dick. I reach down and forcefully shove two fingers inside her tight pussy. She gasps loudly and I fingerfuck her roughly. She leans back and spreads her legs wide. I push my fingers inside her hard and fast. I lean down and wrap my lips around her clit, pulling on it softly. I flick my tongue back and forth a bit, then suck on it roughly while I thrust my fingers in and out of her. I feel her walls getting a little tighter around my fingers.

"Percy! I think I'm gonna cum!" She shouts. I quickly jump up. "Wh-what?"

"Beg for it."

She looks angry. "A god does not beg."

"Well then, a god does not orgasm. A god does not get fucked."

Her anger goes away. "Please Percy! Please make me cum. I need you to make me cum, then pound my pussy and make me scream your name and shake. I need you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow."

I moan a little. "More." I rub my shaft slightly.

"I need your mouth on my clit and your fingers in my pussy, fucking and sucking me so that I cum loudly. I need you to pump your huge dick inside me, so hard that I scream and leave scratches in your back. I need you to stuff me like no one ever has before."

No need to ask twice. I dive down, slamming my fingers into her pussy and attacking her clit with my mouth. She yells my name and begs for more. Her words are replaced with screams of pleasure. I suck on her clit so hard and thrust my fingers in her even harder. Soon enough, she is screaming and her liquids leak out of her pussy.  
She looks me in the eye. "Fuck me." She begs.

I dip my tip into her, coating it in her cum. I pull it back out and smear her cum all around her entrance and up to her clit. She moans and bucks her hips, arching her back and inviting me to enter her. Without any warning, I ram my dick into her dripping wet pussy.

"Holy Zeus!" She screams. "I've never had someone so good!"

I grunt and force my dick in and out of her. I pound her pussy as hard as I can, my balls slapping against her godly ass, loudly. She wraps her legs around me and pulls me into her tightly. I thrust into her and hold myself all the way in. She pants loudly and I reach down and start roughly massaging her clit. She bucks and moans and arches her back, practically begging for more.

"Stop teasing and fuck me!" She yells.

I move at superhuman speed, so fast and hard that I can't even see myself in the reflection, just a blur. The only proof that she is getting fucked is the loud slapping sound that comes with every quick, hard thrust. I start to feel a tightening in my balls. _No!_ I think.

I pull out of her and flip her over. She spreads her knees and begs for me to go back inside her. I do, but this time I am pounding her tight, virgin asshole. She screams in both pain and pleasure as my huge dick tears into her asshole, fucking her in a way she's never been fucked before. I pound her as roughly as I can. I dip two fingers into her pussy and finger fuck her again, rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"I'm..I'm.." She pants and gasps, not able to get her words out. Her liquids release and drip down her thighs. I grip her hips and slam her against me. Her tight hole is just to much. I give one final thrust and explode inside her, my cum filling her and spilling out her hole. I collapse on the bed.

"Perseus." She moans my name. "You truly are the best partner in the world."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayyy guess who's back after a year? Yeah. It's me. ~TLOO**

* * *

I wake up feeling really refreshed...and really horny. I vaguely remember some sort of dream..Hera..a mirrored room..a gold bed..but that's all. I can't remember what happened. Apparently, something good, because I am ready for a good fuck.

I throw on my shorts and stretch. I see a glass of water by my bed and I down it. I scratch my back and walk out of the cabin. I grin and nod at the passing group of girls that all smile and giggle, pointing at me.

"Percy!" A sharp whisper comes from the gardens of Demeter.

I walk over to the fence and peer through the tall grass. I see a face looking back. "Katie?"

"Yes, now get in here!" The grass untangles and creates a really small door. I have to duck and squeeze through, but I make it.

"What's up, Katie? This place is really cool." Tall grass encircles us and creates a canopy. There are little benches made of woven grass and flowers blooming along all the walls. I sit on one of the benches.

"Percy, you think that you would be smarter than that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me what was up, you just need to look down for that answer."

I look down. My erect member is pushing against the fabric of my pants. I gasp and put my hands over it, but it doesn't cover anything.

"I figured that you would be smarter than to walk around with.. _that_!"

"Jeez, Katie, it was an accident, and accidents happen."

"Yes. Well, now you will pay for it."

"Uh, _what_?"

She snaps her fingers and vines sprout for either side of the bench. I try to jump up but the vines grab me, circling around my arms and chest, holding me down. Another vine slithers across the ground and binds my legs to the bench. I struggle against my bonds, trying to get out.

"K-katie..what's going on?"

She grins a little and snaps her fingers again. The vines pull tighter, causing me to stop moving. She walks over to me and grabs the dagger hanging from her belt, then cuts my shorts off. My dick is in plain veiw and she gasps a little.

"How big is it, Percy?" She asks, rubbing the flat of her blade across my tip.

I shiver a little. "N-nine."

"Hmm." She says, then throws her dagger in the air. A vine shoots out of nowhere and grabs it, then disappears. She wraps her hand around my member and starts pumping it up and down.

"Uh, Katie..what are you doing?"

She looks at me for a second and then smiles. Two vines pop out and rip off her clothing, revealing a red lace bra and matching thong. She climbs on my lap and puts her arms on my shoulders. She rubs her tits against me and grinds her ass against my dick. She rubs her pussy against my tip and just holds herself there, my tip touching her entrance. I grunt and thrust a little, forcing my tip inside her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Naughty boy." She touches my nose and jumps up. She slowly unhooks her bra and pulls it off, rubbing her tits as she goes. Then she bends down, her ass near my face, and pulls off the thong. She sits on the ground and spreads her legs wide, her pussy already dripping. She sucks on two of her fingers, causing me to moan, then slowly inserts them inside her. She pushes them all the way in, then pulls out, then repeats. With her other hand she massages one of her breasts.

She moans loudly and starts thrusting her fingers faster. She uses her thumb to rub slow circles over her clit. Her moans get quicker and louder. She starts to shake and she takes her fingers out of her. She roughly massages her clit, then falls backwards, arching her back and moaning. Cum drips out of her pussy.

My cock aches. "Katie.." I moan.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Please, please fuck me."

"Why?"

"Cause it'll be the best you ever had."

She thinks for a second, then lays on the ground, fingering herself again. "Come and get it."

I focus on getting out of the stupid bonds. Katie closes her eyes and masturbates. My mind goes blank. I grunt and rip the vines away. Then, I tie Katie's ankles to the legs of one of the benches. She sits up, surprised. "You-you got out!"

"Yep, and now you're going to pay." I growl. I tie her wrists to another bench. Now, she is centered in the room, long vines confining her to one space. I walk over and kiss her passionately, then move to her neck, sucking and kissing. I suck on one of her nipples and squeeze the other until they are rock hard. I trail my kisses down her stomach. I get on my knees and look at her.

I lightly massage her clit, barely touching it. She starts moaning and gasping. I take two of my fingers, wet them, then shove them roughly into her soaked pussy. They plunge in and out, Katie gasping with every thrust. I pound her with my fingers and she starts moaning loudly. "Percy.." She says, her walls contracting. I pull my fingers out of her and she whimpers. I dip the tip of my hard cock into her and she moans. Without a warning, I slam my full length inside of her and thrust with godly speed.

"Percy! You're so huge! You're gonna tear me apart!" She screams.

"Do you want me to stop?" I grunt.

"N-no! D-don't fucking s-s-stop!" She arches her back.

My dick pushes into her, destroying her tight pussy. She moans and wiggles around a little, but can't move much because of her restraints. I fuck her fast, moving in and out. When she begs for me to pound her harder, I do, slamming my dick into her as hard as I can. Her pussy starts tightening and she starts screaming. I stand up quickly and cum all over her breasts.

"P-percy." She moans. "I didn't get to finish."

"I know, slut. You've gotta beg for it. Tell me what you want to happen to your little whore pussy."

"I want you inside me, Percy! I want you to finish tearing me apart! Your dick is the biggest I've ever had. I want you to finish me off, making me cum so hard that I scream and shake. Please Percy, pound my little slut pussy. I need you, master."

I dive down and shove my tongue into her pussy. I swirl it around and around. I pinch her clit a little, then massage it. I curl my tongue and rub it along her walls, then I pull out, running it over her entrance. I flick her clit around, making her scream. I wrap my lips around her clit and suck on it roughly, as hard and fast as I can.

"Fuck! Percyy!" She screams and cum drips down her pussy, pooling on the ground.

I moan a little and find her dagger, then cut her free. She lays there on the ground, cum still pouring out of her as she shakes like crazy.

"That's right, you little slut. Cum for me." I growl.

Finally, she stops cumming. A pool of her liquids has formed between her legs. She pants heavily. "I.." She starts, then passes out. I quickly turn and leave, sprinting back to my cabin.

* * *

**Well. Percy's turning into a bit of a sex-crazed lunatic, eh? ~TLOO**


	7. Chapter 7

"Annabeth...Annabeth.." I moan. I sit up quickly. I was having an amazing dream where I was ass-fucking Annabeth, but I woke up before either of us could finish. I look down. I didn't finish in real life, either.

I reach for a drachma and I turn on the mist-screen that Tyson helped me install in my room. It basically rains in my room. I turn my bedside lamp on and direct it towards the mist-screen. A rainbow appears.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I throw the drachma in. I know this is a long shot, but.. "Annabeth Chase. New York, New York." Annabeth is in the city designing Mount Olympus.

The Iris message goes through and I see a tiny apartment bedroom. In it, there is a little dresser and a bed. And in the bed is Annabeth...masturbating furiously. I cough slightly. She looks up and shrieks a little.

"P-Percy?"

"Yeah." I grin. "Miss me?"

"Way too much."

"Same." I move my blankets aside a little and reveal my throbbing erection.

"Looks like we're having the same problem."

I nod.

"We need to fix this."

I nod again. I remove my boxers and slowly start pumping my dick. Annabeth sucks on one of her fingers and inserts it inside her pussy.

"Percy. What would you do to me if I was with you right now?"

I moan at the thought of it. "I would kiss you, then slip my finger inside of you. I would prepare you for my dick."

She thinks for a second. "I would pump your dick and moan your name."

"I would push another finger inside of you, thrusting them in and out quicker."

She does exactly that. "I would run my hands up and down your dick, then play with your balls a bit, then go back to pumping you."

I rub my dick faster. "I would remove my fingers then bend down and wet your pussy with my tongue. I would thrust my tip in and out of you."

She moans slightly. "I would buck my hips, begging you for more, begging you to fuck me."

"I would push my shaft into you, fucking you slowly."

"I would arch my back and moan your name loudly."

"I would start to fuck you quickly, pumping my hard cock in and out of you."

"Oh, Percy." Annabeth whispers and massages one of her tits. "I would rub my clit and near an orgasm. I would shake and scream as my first dose of liquids spill out."

I moan and already start to feel an orgasm coming on. "I would pound you rough and fast, moaning your name."

Annabeth's face starts to get red and she moans loudly. "I would beg you to keep going, your dick pleasuring me so much."

"I would slam against your g-spot, then send my thick, hot cum pounding against it."

Annabeth gasps sharply and removes her fingers. She shakes and cum pours out of her pussy. Seeing that sends me over the edges and loads of my seed spurts from my cock.

"I would..I would..." Annabeth yawns then falls asleep.

"Me too, Annabeth. Me too." I snuggle up in my blanket and pass out.

* * *

**I know this is short and slow and maybe even a little boring, but oh well. I was pretty tired of writing rough, hard lemons. Plus, Percy needs to be restrained a little. He's turning into an animal. Is that good or bad? ~TLOO**


End file.
